


Wedding Bells are Coming Soon

by Glacecakes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Just a whole lotta fluff, Kinda, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yea, Wrath could deal with his dad being in a relationship with that human, but he wasn't going to let him marry that turd! Right? ...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells are Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/gifts).



> I wrote this for Flowers a while back but never got around to posting it on here oopsies  
> I just really like Ira ok  
> Wrath and his siblings belong to Flower

The fact that Bill called for a family meeting was the first sign that something was off.

It was never their dad who called for all 7 kids to have a conversation (read: scolding), but rather his “boyfriend”, Dipper, whom Wrath was not fond of. At all.

Absolutely not a fan of, in any way shape or form. And just because he called the human ‘Tata’ didn’t mean he liked him in the slightest, at all.

Anyway.

Bill’s voice rang out in the previously empty house, as their house-mates were out doing god-knows-what; probably some dumb human thing. Wrath padded up the stairs grumpily as his dad yelled for him; all his siblings were already waiting.

“I’m coming, hold your horses!” he yelled, stomping his foot for good measure. As he marched in, he saw Bill sitting on the bed, his hands folded in his lap. His top hat was slightly crooked, and his hair mussed up. The father of 7 could not stop twitching either, holding Sloth in his lap and stroking the boy’s hair as a nervous tick.

His dad was never nervous, and never this unkempt.

Something was definitely off today; something wrong.

Bill cleared his throat, and Wrath’s siblings all stopped their whispering and turned to him with curious eyes. “What’s the 411, pops?” Lust asked.

Bill rolled his eyes in exasperation at the slang, before answering. “I called you all in here because I have something very important I need to ask you.” He shifted on the bed a bit, clearly uneasy about whatever he was going to ask. The sins remained dead quiet before Pride called out, “What is it?” 

Bill jumped slightly. “Well, um… how do I say it…?”

He was fumbling with his words, Wrath noted. If it wasn’t obvious to his siblings before, it was now; something or someone was clearly bugging their dad.

“What did Dipper do now?”

Bill’s eyes shot straight open. “What makes you think he did something wrong?” he questioned. Envy gave him a pointed look. Whenever the two had a fight, Dipper would go stay at his sister’s and Bill would become a very unpleasant person, snapping at them all, but then freaking out about the smallest of things as well. It would become so annoying many times Lust had to drag Dipper back home and let them actually talk it out.

And whenever that happened, Wrath made sure he had plans anywhere that wasn’t in the shack.

Bill sighed, shaking his head. “No. He didn’t do anything wrong… yet.” He paused.

“Yet?” Gluttony echoed.

Bill fidgeted in his spot. “Ok, ok… how would you all feel if Dipper became your stepdad?”

The room fell deathly quiet, until Pride asked, “What’s a stepdad?”

Bill huffed. “I was thinking of marrying Dipper.” He finally admitted.

Almost instantly, Wrath shot up and ran out of the room, yelling “Nope nope nope!” as he went, much to his family’s chagrin.

How dare his dad even suggest that!? There was no way in hell that he was going to let Dipper boss him around anymore than he already did! At least now there was the argument that Dipper had no real say over him. But if he became Dipper’s kid!? Wrath would actually have to listen to the mortal; the mortal would have real authority over him!

Just the idea of that made Wrath feel sick. Besides, Dipper was in fact a human. Not only was the man younger than the sin, but he would also die before the sin.

Wait.

Holy shit. Dipper was going to die someday.

Dipper would no longer be there to pester, to tease, to forgive him and comfort him when it got bad and Wrath actually felt guilt. He would one day not be there to tuck him and his siblings in, to protect them from others when Bill couldn’t, to be ready with tea and soup when one of them got sick.

And he was going to leave his dad devastated…

Ok, so maybe letting them get married wasn’t a bad idea. And besides? Maybe it would be fun. Who doesn’t love free cake, a party, and a chance to embarrass his new parent during a dumb wedding speech that may or may not go viral on youtube should someone film it?

Certainly not him, Wrath concluded. So it was decided.

But he couldn’t just up and say that, his siblings would never let him hear the end of it!

As Wrath wondered what to do about his current situation, he spotted a wedding magazine that Mabel had probably dropped off when Bill (presumably; she was definitely the first person he went to about this though) asked for her blessing.

————–

“Ira?? Where did you go?”

Wrath snapped out of his ‘full-on-planning-mode’ in an instant, scrambling to hide the magazine under his covers.

“I’m right here, what do you want?” He demanded, crossing his arms as Bill entered the room.

“There you are, we were wondering where you stormed off to. Most of your siblings gave their approval, except for Envy, they want to know what you think.”

Wrath huffed, kicking his leg at the side of the bed to show his disapproval. “What do you think? I don’t want Dipshit to be my dad! I don’t need 2, you’re already enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Wrath shrugged, his leg getting caught on the cover as he continued abusing his bed. “Is that all you want? Because I have things to be doing.” As he spoke, his covers finally gave away and fell onto the floor due to the mistreatment, reveal the magazine hidden. Wrath paled as Bill’s eyes went straight to the book. Shit.

“And what’s that?” his father questioned.

Wrath squeaked. “Nothing, just a comic book!” he fumbled with his covers as he tried to pull them back up and recover his current project.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s it about?” he eyed the cover. “Wedding planning. Wait, what?”

In a flash, Bill was sitting on the bed, flipping over the magazine to see what was inside. His face softened instantly, smile growing as he read the contents. “Oh, Ira…”

The wedding magazine was covered in doodles, circles, and notes. The page currently open, a part of the cake section, was covered in little quips such as “This topper with yellow icing”, “Dipper would like that design but dad wouldn’t”, and “Add a few eyes?”. Certain ideas were scribbled out with a replacement idea covering it up, as Wrath had gained new thoughts as he went. Tiny doodles of hearts and stars covered the bottom of the page.

Bill was certain that many other pages were similar, filled with more things his son wrote down in an attempt to help make Dipper and Bill’s wedding the best it could be.

Wrath flushed a deep red, clearly embarrassed that his father saw what he was working on. “It’s not that I want it to happen, I could care less, but I mean, if it did happen I want to have a say in it…” he trailed off, looking at his dad nervously, then gaping at what he saw.

Bill was crying.

“Dad? I’m sorry I didn’t mean that!” he fussed, desperately trying to keep his pride while also atone for his father’s tears. “If you want I can get you a new one, I mean-“

He was cut off as his dad pulled him into a crushing hug, pulling Wrath’s face into his stomach. It was then Wrath realized his dad was not upset, but happy. Moved even. Wrath pulled Bill a little closer, nudging his face into Bill’s side.

“I love you so much, Ira…” Bill whispered, running his hand into Wrath’s hair, which the child readily welcomed.

“Love you too dad,” he murmured back.

Shit, he was going soft.

But for some reason, Wrath could not bring himself to care.


End file.
